


All the way to infinity

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [7]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Android Lucas, Angst, He programs Lucas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet Cute (?), Spacetrader Ten, Ten is alone, Twitter Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Thx @atoricrash for the idea <3
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Twitter prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	All the way to infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Thx @atoricrash for the idea <3

**All the way to infinity**

It’s been nine months since their shuttle had crashed in the middle of nowhere. Most of the ‘Moonwalk’ was still a wreck but Ten couldn’t care to rebuild it. It didn’t make any sense because he wouldn’t be able to make it back to the space station anyway. The Moonwalk wasn’t a big shuttle per se, but she wasn’t small either, not fit for one man alone to fly it.  
All his hope still lay on Kun, who was one of the few people who made it out alive in an escape capsule. There hadn’t been enough for all when they had crashed. Half of Ten’s crew had been blown into space, either already dead or dying the second they were out into the vacuum. The rest had been able to be saved by the pods. Kun hadn’t wanted to leave him behind but Ten had insisted for him to go. If he trusted someone to come back to find and rescue him it was Kun. All Ten had to do was wait.  
Ten knew how to work around the Moonwalk, he knew how to calculate his food rations and water. He thought it would take Kun about a year and a half to come back to him. If not … he would die alone out here. Probably.

Ten filled his time on the Moonwalk with fixing minor issues. He started with the water recycling system because he could survive without a lot of stuff, but to have water was essential for him to make it through the next few months, years … whatever. And from time to time a shower was nice too and he didn’t want his water to taste like soap for days. He tackled one task after another and worked his way through the shuttle. The air system came after water because space was cold as it was and freezing to death wasn’t okay with him and he needed oxygen nearly more than he needed water. Ten also tried to fix the meal replicator but surrendered after a few days. He could live from energy bars and space food for a long time just fine.  
Aside from the fact that he was alone, stranded in the dark outer rims of the known galaxy without friends and no hope for rescue (he was just realistic here) it wasn’t a bad life at all. It was quiet, it was nice … a bit boring, but Ten could manage that.

They had been transporting androids. Faceless, unfinished, to be built to their owner’s liking. No personality traits, no emotions, nothing. Lifeless machines and Ten had started to talk to them. Like the man in that old movie, he and Kun had watched just shortly before their journey. The man had stranded on an island alone, like Ten, and had started to talk to a ball to which he had painted a face or something.  
Ten had the feeling he was losing his mind, but what could he do? He was alone and he wasn’t the most talkative partner. Sure the androids didn’t answer back as well, but he could pretend. Which … was crazy, but he was fucking alone and there was no one here who could judge him!  
Ten was no master programmer, but he had some basic knowledge and was able to change their settings so that they would be able to learn, to develop certain skills and maybe they would be able to help Ten with further repairs on the ship.  
Ten had a plan, had it all mapped out in his head. How they would smile, a special kind of smile, big and bright and warm, that would make their eyes shine. A laugh that would light up a room, that would make Ten feel warm, that would remind him of home _(Oh, how he missed home)_. Their eyes would crinkle when they smiled, their colour a warm chocolate brown that reminded Ten of the cake’s he loved so much.  
The last thing he would add was their voice. But Ten wasn’t sure yet how they would sound. One could never be certain about that before. It would always come as a surprise.  
All he knew was that they would be beautiful. That they would be perfect for him.

The plan worked perfectly. Until he tried to wake the first unit and it short-circuited when it opened its eyes. Which was frustrating because Ten was a perfectionist and he went minutely with the plan and did everything the way he had learned. He knew the program was good, it was nearly perfect. His settings were correct, the code had not a single wrong line in it. So why wasn’t it working?  
Ten mulled it over and over in his head, sitting in bed at night, the tablet resting on his thigh while he wolfed down another undefinable meal and went over his codes. No mistake, no wrong line. And yet it wasn’t working.  
Twenty defect androids later and he gave up on the perfect aspect. Who needed perfect anyway? Perfect was boring. No one was perfect. Not even an android. Even they had little habits no one was able to program out of them.  
With a nauseatic feeling, Ten transferred his newest attempt to the last android. His heart was beating fast, his thoughts racing, his head already screaming that it would go wrong once again, that he was a failure and that this had been the reason why the Moonwalk had crashed in the first place.  
Ten shook his head. Being alone for such a long time wasn’t good for his mental health.  
It had to work. He needed this android more than anything.  
After one last deep breath, Ten booted the last android and waited for what would happen. He had reduced nearly everything in the program that had been important to him. Basics would have to do for the beginning, even when it would be like a little puppy at the beginning, they would make it work. Ten could teach them everything he knew and then the android could develop their own skills.  
With the luck of all God’s out there it would open their eyes and they should work.  
Ten sat cross-legged in front of them, watching every little twitch, every little change in their demeanour and first nothing happened. Ten waited and waited and they didn’t move after nearly fifteen minutes, Ten let out a defeated sigh and was about to get up. No success, another failure. He would stay alone.

Ten had already risen to his knees when he saw the small twitch around the android’s eyes. They … they were moving! Their eyelids were fluttered and a corner of their lips lifted. Ten held his breath, heart once again racing in his chest. Ten prayed it would work. It was his last chance.  
Agonizingly slow their eyes opened and Ten gasped inaudibly. They were exactly like he had them imagined to be. Big, round and with a colour like molten dark chocolate. They were perfect.  
The android blinked a few times, the rest of their face finally morphing into its final shape and Ten stopped breathing. Their eyebrows were a dark colour, nearly black and thick, the nose long and it had a bit of a button-up nose. And the lips … Ten swallowed hard. Their lips were perfect. Plump, a peachy colour, with a perfect cupid bow on its upper lip. Round cheeks and a sharp chin completed the look.  
Male … he was definitely male even when Ten hadn’t aimed for it.  
The android squinted a bit when his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. Then his look fell on Ten and a huge smile spread over his face.

“Hello. My name is Lucas. You must be Ten.”

Tears started to gather in Ten’s eyes the second Lucas spoke. He almost had forgotten how it was to talk to someone else when someone else talked to him. When someone else said his name.  
Someone who was real, who wasn’t a record or a video, who wasn’t out of his memories.

“He … hello Lucas,” he choked out between sobs. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lucas cocked his head to one side, looking at Ten with confusion for a moment before he bent forward and pulled him into his arms.

“Hey,” the android whispered against Ten’s hair. “Why are you crying, Ten? Are you hurt?”

Ten held onto him as if his life depended on it. He was overwhelmed by everything.  
Lucas was everything Ten had hoped for in the last few months. He was alive, he moved, he talked, he felt, he was able to think…  
And it had been so long since Ten had been held by someone else. Since he felt sheltered and protected and loved.

“No,” he sniffed into Lucas’ uniform-shirt. “I am not hurt.” Ten squeezed him tight. “I am just glad to see you.”

Lucas hummed happily, Ten could feel the sound vibrate through his chest. “I am glad to see you too, Ten. I hope we will become good friends.”

Ten hoped that too.  
He really did.


End file.
